Snow shovels have been created in many configurations over the years. A flat board was nailed to a pole to form the simplest wooden shovels; the flat board blade later was replaced with a piece of sheet metal; the sheet metal was then made thinner with reinforcements added or pressed into the form of the blade of the shovel. The blade was later modified by changing the attachment to the pole, even to the point of creating a snow plow, thereby requiring no lifting of snow; by putting a more durable edge on a softer metal blade; by putting a rubber edge on the blade to better scrape irregular surfaces. Additional handles and other attachments have been added to either reduce the need for the operator to bend or to reduce the amount of lifting effort to be expended.
In the present invention, the operator lifts no snow and does little or no bending. Certainly, no bending with a shovelful of snow is required with the present invention.